Evanescence
by Nicciomimi96
Summary: "So you have come." Sephiroth spoke slowly, looking down at Cloud with soft eyes, eyes which only a short while ago were so full of hate it felt infectious, Cloud felt his legs shake before giving out and he fell hard onto his knees.


**Name?:** Evanescence

 **Summary?:** "So you have come." Sephiroth spoke slowly, looking down at Cloud with soft eyes, eyes which only a short while ago were so full of hate it felt infectious, Cloud felt his legs shake before giving out and he fell hard onto his knees.

 **Pairings?:** Sephiroth x Cloud

 **Warnings?:** Mention of Character Death, Mention of past Slash relationship, Angst, Song FanFiction, (don't like anything don't read)

 **Nicciomimi96:** Here is the story, if you wish to know the name of the song I talk about it at the end of this fic in my notes, please enjoy

"So you have come." Sephiroth spoke slowly, looking down at Cloud with soft eyes, eyes which only a short while ago were so full of hate it felt infectious, Cloud felt his legs shake before giving out and he fell hard onto his knees, the pain stinging through him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, he didn't know how to explain how he felt, he didn't know how to explain how he had gotten into this situation, not without breaking his heart all over again, he felt his eyes sting even thinking about it.

 _ **I can't run anymore**_

 _ **I fall before you**_

 _ **Here I am**_

 _ **I have nothing left**_

Sephiroth moved slowly, slick like a shadow down to him, Cloud looked up through his lashes to see the man coming closer, he looked back down to the floor as Sephiroth reached him, Sephiroth chuckled lowly before a hand was put onto his head. Those leather gloved fingers ran through his spikes and Cloud felt the first tears fall, he curled his hands into fists and opened his eyes to see the leather boots, not one speck of blood was on the black but Cloud knew that a lot had fallen around them.

 _ **Though I've tried to forget**_

 _ **You're all that I am**_

 _ **Take me home**_

 _ **I'm through fighting it**_

"Please…" Cloud whispered and Sephiroth hummed as he continued to stroke his head, Cloud looked up at him and saw those eyes roaming over him with pleasure, he knew that Sephiroth was enjoying this, this was what he had been waiting for. Cloud remembered a time before, a time when they had been happy, Sephiroth had been sane and they were surrounded by loving friends and family, he wondered what would have happened to them had that life stayed with them and things hadn't gone so dark, so twisted.

 _ **Broken**_

 _ **Lifeless**_

"Beg for forgiveness." Sephiroth ordered, Cloud knew he would have to do it, he bowed his head again and looked to the floor as rain started to fall, he wished things had been different, that Sephiroth was still the man he had known before, the one he had fallen in love with. Cloud opened his mouth and tried to force the words out but a pathetic whimper came out and he shut his mouth as he tried to breathe through the pain in his heart, he opened his mouth again and said, "Please…please forgive me…I'm sorry."

 _ **I give up**_

 _ **You're my only strength**_

"Stand." Sephiroth ordered, Cloud slowly got his legs under him before shakily standing, Sephiroth's hand on his head moved down to his cheek and petted his cold skin, Cloud looked up into the emerald slitted eyes and wondered if his Sephiroth was still in there somewhere. Sephiroth smirked and cupped his chin, Cloud blinked his eyes and more tears cascaded down his cheeks slowly mixing with rain, he saw a flash of something in Sephiroth's eyes but couldn't be sure what it was.

 _ **Without you**_

 _ **I can't go on**_

 _ **Anymore**_

 _ **Ever again**_

"Why have you come to me?" Sephiroth asked and Cloud looked down, he knew why he had come to him, he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't ignore the calling in his heart, the call that wanted an answer, an answer from Sephiroth, he loved him. It didn't matter the years of suffering, of death and pain, his heart was clinging onto the past, onto Sephiroth and what they used to be, hoping to be that again, he looked back up into those eyes and said honestly, "I love you."

 _ **My only hope**_

 _ **(All the times I've tried)**_

 _ **My only peace**_

 _ **(To walk away from you)**_

Sephiroth looked at him for a moment before smiling, it was not a nice smile but it reminded Cloud of the smiles he used to give, a kind smile and it was the same except for the twist of madness, Cloud looked down again and saw their bodies become closer. Sephiroth lifted his chin and forced him to look into the face he loved so much, Sephiroth closed the distance between them and kissed him, the kiss was fierce but controlled, Cloud felt a spark fly through him and kissed back with the same intensity.

 _ **My only joy**_

 _ **My only strength**_

 _ **(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

The kiss broke too soon for Cloud, he opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them and there was that look again, he tried to think of what it could be but was unsure if he had seen it before, he frowned and looked at Sephiroth questioningly. Sephiroth's lips quirked but he didn't smile as he moved his hand from Cloud's cheek and ran it through his spikes which were now wet and sticking to his face, Sephiroth hummed and said, "I believe you, come with me."

 _ **My only power**_

 _ **My only life**_

 _ **(And love is where I am)**_

 _ **My only life**_

Sephiroth took his hand from Cloud's hair and held out his hand, without hesitation Cloud took his hand and Sephiroth tugged him forward until they were pressed chest to chest before the signature black wing burst out of Sephiroth's back and it flapped. Sephiroth's arms were like iron around him as the wing flapped hard and thrust them into the grey sky, Cloud lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sephiroth's neck before looking down to see they were already several feet into the sky.

 _ **I can't run anymore**_

 _ **I give myself to you**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

Cloud looked to the ground and saw someone had run into the clearing where they had just been, he saw the signature red cloak of Vincent, the only friend he had left that was alive, he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into Sephiroth's chest. He sent an apology to Vincent in his mind, if only he could have been stronger, then everyone else would have been alive, then Sephiroth never would have gone insane and then…so many things would have been alright, everyone would have been happy, him included.

 _ **In all my bitterness**_

 _ **I ignored**_

 _ **All that's real and true**_

 _ **All I need is you**_

He remembered how he used to feel, how much his love used to torment him during the nights, making him bitter and resentful of Sephiroth until he remembered everything which had happened and the fact that his own weakness had been a part of Sephiroth's downfall. They flew through the sky and Cloud didn't know where Sephiroth was taking him but he didn't care, as long as he was with Sephiroth the pain would lessen, he knew that, he knew that Sephiroth's side was where he was suppose to be.

 _ **When night falls on me**_

 _ **I'll not close my eyes**_

 _ **I'm too alive**_

 _ **And you're too strong**_

They landed a short while later and Cloud looked around to see the white trees, he knew where they were but didn't know what they were doing there and didn't want to question it, he didn't want to upset Sephiroth while they seemed fine. He was released from Sephiroth's arms before a hand took his own and tugged him into the tree's, they walked for a while and didn't stop until they had reached the lake in the centre, Cloud looked down into the water and wondered if Aerrith was watching them from the depths.

 _ **I can't lie anymore**_

 _ **I fall down before you**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

He felt his heart throb as he thought of Aerrith who was so pure and kind, her life had ended prematurely because of his weakness, he couldn't even blame Sephiroth who had been the one with the blade in his hands, arms came around him from the back. Sephiroth pressed himself against him and Cloud looked down as arms wrapped around his waist and Cloud leaned back into the warmth of Sephiroth's body, Sephiroth chuckled at his response and tightened his arms, testing.

 _ **My only hope**_

 _ **(All the times I've tried)**_

 _ **My only peace**_

 _ **(To walk away from you)**_

Cloud let Sephiroth hold him and even reached his hands up to put them on top of Sephiroth's arms, they were silent, all the words they had to say were said, Cloud looked at their reflection in the water and saw Sephiroth watching his reflection. Cloud lowered his eyes, he wasn't sure if he could see the results of what he had done, it hurt him every time he saw it, saw the pain in those eyes every time he had killed him and the growing hatred in them every time he had returned.

 _ **My only joy**_

 _ **My only strength**_

 _ **(I fall into your abounding grace)**_

Sephiroth was a source of mixed emotions for Cloud, he brought so much love and joy at one time and those memories still remained in his mind causing his heart to flutter every time he saw Sephiroth back from the dead and yet…there was so much pain. Anger was another emotion he felt but he also knew that Sephiroth had become his strength, when Sephiroth died he became weak and useless to those in his life but when the ex-general returned that strength came back and he usually used it to send Sephiroth back to the life stream but not this time, never again.

 _ **My only power**_

 _ **My only life**_

 _ **(And love is where I am)**_

 _ **My only love**_

He was Cloud's life force, his first love and though Cloud had tried to move on several times, with men and women alike, no one could compare to what Sephiroth would bring out of him, would do to him whenever his name was even mentioned. Sephiroth's arms squeezed for a moment before releasing, Cloud felt the warmth leave him but didn't turn, he knew he was safe, for some reason beyond his knowing Sephiroth still wanted him after everything he had done and everything Sephiroth had been through.

 _ **Constantly ignoring**_

 _ **The pain consuming me**_

Hearing a swish behind him he turned his head to see Sephiroth had summoned masumane and Cloud turned fully to see Sephiroth sit down on one of the rocks and start to clean the blade which had dried and fresh blood on the silver, he knew where that blood had come from. He remembered the screaming, screaming of his name and Sephiroth's name which was spoken in curses, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart, he opened his eyes and watched as Sephiroth cleaned the blade.

 _ **But this time it's cut too deep**_

 _ **I'll never stray again**_

He found his feet moving forward and Sephiroth spared him a glance before going back to his work, Cloud stood before him before turning and sitting down on the floor next to him, being this close to him was comforting and he found himself leaning against Sephiroth's side. He sighed and then went silent, he looked over the sparkling water and just listened to the swish of cloth against blade and Sephiroth's measured breath's, he relaxed and thought of the future and where it would take them now, probably through fire and fallen bodies but he didn't care.

 **Nicciomimi96:** I was listening to some Evanescence (brought back some memories) and I listened to 'October' for the first time since forever and realised what a good song it is for Cloud and Sephiroth and so there came the inspiration for this story, I usually don't do song FanFiction so please review and tell me what you thought


End file.
